


【KK/TK】深红色的花

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: AU，S/M系列，后期3P，假糖，NTR，强强，光一有1点斯文败类(因为是我的萌点之一)，还有很多很多很多乱七八糟的私设，涉及精神部分症状。





	【KK/TK】深红色的花

0.

堂本光一已经无法理清楚事件发生的顺序了。

——关于他，关于寒冬。曾经被拽入内心黑洞并强加掩埋的那片深冷记忆似乎也在朝春到来之际有了复苏的迹象。

像是冰封许久的湛蓝湖泊，逐渐消融后薄冰的硬度亦非昔日般强固，石子击入湖中，迅速向四周裂开了不规则的纹路，缝隙中渗透出的冷却足以让那颗鲜活心脏的跳动频率变得钝闷而沉重。梦里的男人再次出现了，执鞭的有力的手，唇角间轻浮的笑，黑色马丁靴，温柔沙哑的声线……以及他近乎残忍的无动于衷与不辞而别。

  
\- “看着我，别分心。”

鞭子落在了身上，一阵火辣的痛感瞬间从胸前递沿至大脑神经，光一蹙起眉呻吟了一声，顺着声音的来源微仰起头。他的眼眶湿润，绻藏着多日以来积累的倦怠与迷离，那双瞳孔像黑曜石般深邃动人，却比谁都飘忽不定且难以捉摸。目光相对时迎来了更为果断的一鞭，在还未消散的风声与疼痛中光一将有限的注意力分给了男人扬在半空中的手——那副白手套下的十指是否也布了层薄茧，是否也是潮润而温暖的。

Cheri……

「Tsuyoshi，你的调教师。」

拿捏有度的惩戒在回忆停格于某处的瞬间就已经变了，他变成了一场拷问心灵的酷刑——纯粹的疼痛与快感仿若从不存在，一切麻痹神经的自我意识在这时都像极了无情的巴掌，利落、干脆，将他打醒的同时却也因用力过猛而导致感官的迟钝与大脑断片式的混沌。在清醒与游离之间，恍若时空错乱般的偏差感让他陷入迷乱意识的潮起潮落——他是谁，他们是谁？曾经或是将来，亦或是无所感念的现在，他们在自己晦暗的人生中扮演过什么样的角色，又是在何时以什么身份步入了自己的人生轨迹？

 

 

01.

两星期前．

杏色墙壁上挂钟的时针停在了‘6’上，距离最后一位来访者离开已经过了半个多小时。

这座城市的季节界限似乎总是很不明确，隔音窗打开后涌入室内的第一缕气息竟已渗杂了几丝暖意。他摘掉眼镜放在窗台上，闭上略显酸涩的双眼静默地将自己陷进这份漫入黄昏与街灯的金色暖风中。

-还是说。一如自然界的定理，春夏秋冬，四季照常轮回，只是自己无从察觉、不愿去察觉罢了。而就是在这样一个不愿去接受的时日里，某天傍晚，一阵无足轻重的风吹过来，很温柔，似乎还荡漾着后花园里轻浅的绿植气息，风佛在脸上，融进皮肤里，却带来一抹轻微的刺痛，它不时地提醒着他——已经一年了啊。

正如他所期许的那样，没有了他，一切依旧会照常进行。没有了他，生活仍然会轻松自在。没有了他，什么都无妨，他不会影响到自己，在他看来自己已经快忘掉他了。

可是——

烦躁。很烦躁。

记忆逐趋消退的烦躁。

内心莫名空落的烦躁。

窗户被重重摔起，淡雅的帘布在清冷的空气中瑟缩般震颤了几下。光一强迫自己冷静，压制住即将失控的情绪深深呼吸着戴上了眼镜。玻璃杯里的水冷却了许多，他旋开瓶盖倒出几颗白色的药丸含进嘴里用舌尖品味，终于在苦味溢满口腔时将它吞进了胃里。

 

＊X俱乐部

“先生，您这边请。”  
象征着高级会员的黑卡随意揣进了口袋中，换了套绀色马甲的男人慵懒地迈着步子跟在招待员身后。他太熟悉这儿了，从气氛暧昧的冷调走廊到声色漫溢的大厅，皮鞋踩过主通道柔软的毛绒地毯，最后停在了楼井中。

“下去吧。”他说。

整改后的俱乐部换了一波新人，送他上楼的这位显然也是刚来的。似乎是特殊服务行业人士的直觉，总能‘想当然’地通过察言观色和行为举止来判断，或猜测客人彼时的需求。再根据男人消费记录上显示的清一色的点名单，男子在退下楼梯后略带歉意地欠身回应道。

“先生，Daniel桑已经辞职了，目前剩余名额的只有新来的…”

“随便。”就是谁都可以的意思。委婉的征求被刺入空气的低沉嗓音所打断，男人淡漠地瞥了眼立于原地的侍从，仿佛在以睥睨反驳他的自以为是。

 

  
——拒绝被人插入，但接受后庭调教。  
禁项清单里唯独这一条让他起了点兴致，堂本刚弯腰拉起皮靴拉链，执起教鞭，饶有兴趣地在脑内描绘出男人俊秀硬朗的面部轮廓。

实际上要比资料卡里所留存的照片要好看多了。非常自觉地以标准姿势跪坐在了地毯上，衣服整整齐齐地叠放在一边，无论是双膝开立的距离还是挺胸扩肩的幅度，无一不体现出男人身上独有的魅力，背部线条流畅，手臂肌肉紧实，腹外斜肌延至胯下，性感的人鱼线末端被遮盖在了那条黑色内裤的松紧带下。

察觉到视线在身上游离，光一坦率地平视着前方，端庄大方，态度甚至可以用严谨来形容。自然是无所挑剔的等待姿势，堂本刚却总觉得哪儿有点不对劲。

哪儿呢。

他在观察他，光一想。

要不收敛一点吧，对情绪的掌控一直以来都是他的强项。

于是光一抿着唇，微皱起眉，看起来很紧张的样子。

不一样的地方，是神态。这让他看起来游刃有余，似乎还藏着些许轻佻与不屑。堂本刚停下脚步站在了他的面前，这样看，至少给他本人的感觉——与其说跪坐在地上的男人是屈服者，倒不如说是个桀骜不驯的沉睡野兽。

“抬头。”  
声音清亮，有那么点威严的意思，青涩的威严。男人扬起下巴，以某个角度很狡猾地展现出了优美的下颚线以及白皙的脖颈，上面应该有几片零星的勒痕与吻痕。

“Daniel桑是个高手。”鞭柄抵住下巴往右方偏移，更彻底地将他本就不打算隐藏的痕迹展露出来。束缚手法很讲究，锁骨与腹沟间那条浅红色的勒伤愈合得很好，像是一周前留下来的。吻痕还很新鲜，昨晚或者前天才咬出的样子。肩背与腰肋附近有几道不仔细观察很难察觉到的、已经快和肤色融为一体的淡色伤疤，实话说于他而言很难分辨是何时落下的。

总体来说是一具很漂亮的身体。经验与经历的缘故，男人的乳头是更深的红色，被观察时也不会轻而易举地害羞脸红，被内裤包裹的下体隐约能判断出他的尺寸，嗯…大腿内侧的肌肤也被吸咬过。尽管如此，但也理应如此——他很敏感，至少比初入这一圈子里的他所经手过的客人都要敏感。

被碰到腹勾股的时候光一颤栗了一下，介于腿根和下腹间的位置似乎也是他的敏感带。除此以外还有乳头、肚脐、腰侧、尾椎……他的反应几乎都是一样的。肩膀发抖，呼吸轻颤，偶尔从鼻腔里泄出几个短促的音节。

他之所以提到Daniel，X俱乐部数一数二的高等调教师，同时也是这位化名Dino先生最近的前‘主人’，不仅仅是想赞许已经离职的金发男人是多么的手法娴熟令人神往，他更多的是想让这个男人在这场游戏中，全身心地只属于他。但凡是游戏中的高端玩家，没有野心和征服欲，没有俗套的胜负意识，怎么成为令人俯首称臣的支配者？他不在意跪在面前的人有多少曾经，有多少被记忆闸门所阻断的回忆，只要是现在、此刻，客人选择了在他的手中，那么他就有义务去利用好这段被选择的时光，使他愉悦而满足。作为交换，他同样需要男人的配合，以最大程度地投入其中来享受。这是游戏规则。

  
光一好像在抑制着某种情绪。从听到Daniel的那一刻起就在抑制。

他是谁啊。不是都说了随便了吗。

你们以为他对我来说算是什么啊。

和两个月前的Andy，半年前的见崎桑又会有什么不同吗？

包括你，Tsuyoshiさん，你认为这场游戏会持续很久吗？

会令人扫兴的郁沉神色他当然有很小心地不泄露出去。再次将目光投向那位年轻的调教师时，光一的眼睛转瞬间又变得明澈了起来，明澈中还有些朦胧，有几丝湿意。

“那你应该知道我喜欢疼点的。”

保持着仰视他的姿态，光一闭上了眼睛。

空阔的调教室里一时间只剩下了风声，鞭子甩落于肌肤的利落清响，压抑的闷哼和偶尔溢出口的颤抖呻吟。

“您…希望我叫出来吗？”

作为默许，末梢的皮革流苏扫过尾椎，在他屏息静气时再度毫不留情地抽往那处。脊背不由自主地战栗着，光一微眯起眼睛，不再抑制他略带鼻音的甜腻呻吟，随着节奏和偶尔加大的力度断断续续地叫出了他最擅长的动听音节。

从后面看光一的肩膀抖得厉害，甚至连呼吸都开始带上了颤音。他的呻吟和平时沉稳的声线完全不一样，要更性感，且非常色情。

他太敏感了，敏感到令人心动，堂本刚无法否认自己快被他叫硬了。

男人在不知不觉间垂下了脑袋，他的肩膀仍在发颤，并且在堂本刚面对着他，准备用皮鞭抬起他下巴时颤得更厉害了。

他…

他在笑。

嘴唇弯起的弧度，眼中暴露无遗的轻蔑嘲讽，还有一直用舌根抵住上颚，基本上是从喉咙里发出的颤抖呻吟，战栗的肩膀，好像都是在强忍着笑出来的冲动。

“您太普通了。”

他甚至都还没硬，内裤被撑起的轮廓似乎和十几分钟前的一模一样。

而他却先硬了。

您太普通了——像盆冷水一样，瞬间浇灭了那点腾升的欲火，连带着那几丝刚得到满足的征服欲一起，在这句话冲破空气之时就立刻死去了。

 

——TBC——


End file.
